Good Morning Baby
by jimbbb
Summary: Pagi di nusin dingin yang hangat karena pasangan jimin dan yoongi itu saling berbagi kehangatan mulut masing masing / Minyoon/ Rate menuju m/ Romance/drable/


**GOOD MORNING BABY**

 **MINYOON**

 **RATE T**

 **JIMB**

Udara dingin menyelimuti pagi kota gingseng tersebut. Membuat orang - orang malas beranjak dari gulungan selimut yang mereka kenakan. Begitu pula dengan dua namja yang masih bergelung dengan selimut mereka dengan saling merengkuh membuat mereka merasakan hangat tubuh masing - masing.

Salah satu di antara kedua namja tersebut terbangun dan tersenyum sangat menawan. Ia mengelus pipi halus namja manis yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada bidangnya.

"Hyungie irreona.." Jimin berbisik kecil di telinga kekasih gulanya tersebut dan memberikan sebuah tiupan hangat yang bisa membuat namja manisnya meremang.

"Eunghh dingin.." Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya da. kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang kekasihnya. Ia menghirup wangi yang sangat ia sukai dari kekasihnya.

"Ini sudah pagi baby kita masih harus latihan, ayolah baby..." Jimin memberikan ciuman kupu - kupu pada setiap permukaan wajah kekasihnya. mulai dari kening, kedua kelopak mata, hidung, kedua pipinya dan bibir cherry kekasihnya.

"5 menit lagi jim kumohon..." Yoongi menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan mata memelas iapun memberikan sebuah kecupan pada bibir penuh kekasihnya.

"Baiklah baiklah hanya lima menit kekasih malasku.." Jimin pun hanya bisa pasrah jika kekasihnya sudah memelas seperti itu, bagaimana tidak yoongi yang biasanya marah - marah kepadanya sekarang sedang memohon untuk terus di peluk.

Sebenarnya Jimin pun malas untuk sekedar bangun dan menggosok giginya ke kamar mandi karena sungguh di luar sangat dingin di tambah lagi dengan kekasihnya yang sedang bermanja padanya. Tapi mereka harus melakukan jadwal latihan di studionya mungkin sebentar lagi Seok Jin akan ke kamar mereka dan meneriaki mereka berdua.

Jimin terus memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur dengan sangat nyamannya. Ia mensejajarkan posisinya dengan yoongi ia tau ini sudah lebih dari lima menit tapi yoongi malah lebih terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan memposisikan kepalanya di atas kepala yoongi. Ia mengusap surai pirang yoongi yang menutupi mata indah yang sedang tertutupnya. Jimin memberikan kecupan yang lama pada kening kekasihnya.

"Kau seperti putri tidur yang susah bangun dan ahhh aku ingat bagaimana cara yang paling ampuh membangunkan putri tidurku ini..."

Jimin mengeluarkan seringainya dan detik berikutnya ia sudah mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir kekasihnya. Ia melumat bibir lembut yang rasanya lebih manis dan kenyal dari marsmallow itu. Jimin terus melumat bibir kekasihnya dan memberikan gigitan pada bibir bawah kekasihnya dan menghisapnya.

"Eunghh.." Yoongi melenguh saat bibirnya di gigit dengan gemas oleh kekasihnya, awalnya yoongi hanya ingin diam dan menikmati ciuman hangat kekasihnya namun ia sudah sangat terbuai dengan ciuman menuntut kekasihnya.

Yoongi mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melingkarkan di leher kekasihnya. Yoongi mulai membalas ciuman jimin, melumatnya dan menekan tengkuk jimin agar ciumannya semakin dalam.

Merasa mendapat respon jimin semakin gemas dengan kekasihnya ia menjulurkan lidahnya mengetukan ke bibir yoongi untuk mendapat akses untuk lidahnya masuk ke mulut hangat yoongi. Yoongi yang mengerti pun membuka sedikit sedikit mulutnya untuk menggoda kekasihnya. Jimin langsung melesakan lidahnya ke gua hangat milik kekasihnya, menyapa seluruh isi mulut hangat yoongi.

"Eunghh" Yoongi kembali melenguh saat jimin membelitkan lidahnya ke lidah miliknya, ia merasakan perutnya seperti banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan apalgi saat jimin sekarang mulai masukan tangannya ke dalam baju yang sedang yoongi kenakan. Jimin mengusap perut yoongi memutar menggoda yoongi yang sangat sensitif dengan sentuhannya dan selalu mendapat lenguhan tertahan dari bibir yoongi.

Mereka terus saling melumat dan saling berbagi kehangatan bibir masing masing dengan tangan jimin yang terus menari di dalam baju yoongi dan tangan yoongi yang terus melesakan jarinya ke surai halus milik jimin. Sampai mereka lupa waktu dan.

 **BRAAAK**

Suara pintu di banting itu membuat keduanya terdiam dan membuka kedua mata mereka namun mereka masih enggan untuk melepaskan tautan bibir hangat masing-masing.

"Ommo ommo mereka sedang berciuman, hyuuuuung jimin dan suga hyung sedang berciuman..." Hoseok berteriak heboh dan membuat semua member bangtan mendekatinya.

Jimin dan yoongi segera melepaskan tautannya dan melirik ke arah semua member bangtan yang sedang menganga bahkan taehyung menutupi kedua mata maknae karna alasan dia belum cukup umur. Jimin dan Yoongi hanya tersenyum seakan mereka tak berdosa ouuggh ingatkan jimin untuk mengelap dagu yoongi yang masih basah akan saliva mereka.

"Pantas saja kalian tak mau keluar bahkan saat jimin pasti ingat jadwal latihan dance nya, ck ck ck kalian berdua membuatku iri..." Hoseok berlalu dari tempatnya dan pergi ke meja makan.

"Kalian bahkan belum menggosok gigi menjijikan. Ayo semuanya kita makan biarkan jimin memakan sarapannya pagi ini dengan desahan dari yoongi..." Seokjin menggiring semua dongsaeng yang masih berada di pintu kamar Yoongi.

Jimin dan Yoongi saling bertatapan. uhh lihatlah pipi yoongi yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus itu, jimin jadi ingin benar-benar menerkam nya.

"Baby sugar apa aku boleh memakan sarapan ku pagi ini?" Jimin menyeringai dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Meskipun Yoongi menolak separah apapun yoongi tetaplah yoongi yang selalu kalah dalam pesona jimin dan berakhir dengan mereka bergerak erotis tanpa benang sehelaipun. Tentunya dengan desahan sexy dari Yoongi dan erangan nikmat dari jimin.

 **Other Side**

"Mereka bahkan tak memikirkan pintu yang masih terbuka" Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kuki ah kau harus menutup kupingmu, kau masih suci kuk.." Taehyung mengoceh dan menutup kedua telinga kekasih kelincinya.

"Tak akan ku beri jatah makanan mereka berdua..." Seokjin memberikan beberapa makanan jatah makan jimin dan yoongi ke piring dongsaengnya yang lain.

"Terus aku yang jomblo bisa apaaaa..." Kalian pasti tau siapa orang yang sedang menangis seperti anak kecil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

initu ntah komputernya kali yang eror yak haha dudul emang ah.


End file.
